


Dumb Junior

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Duffy’s sick of everyone thinking she’s a dumb junior.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Dumb Junior

10pm and she’s sat on a swing, in a park with a bottle of whiskey for company. Duffy doesn’t know why she picked whiskey, one it always made her retch and two, it only ever reminded her of Charlie. She can hear the cars in the distance, looks up at the sky with watery eyes and wonders if there’s such thing as an afterlife. She swigs from the bottle as she rocks back and forth on the swing, coughing slightly.

“I didn’t think you liked whiskey?”

The swing beside her began to move.

“I don’t, I can’t stand the stuff.”

“Looks it.” She shot a sidewards glance at the figure in the dark.

“Is there a reason why you’re here and not with your wife?”

“She’s not my wife.”

“Your fiancée then? Haven’t you got anything better to do than bother me?”

There was a silence for a second or two. “I was, _am_ worried about you.”

“Don’t be. I’m a big girl, I can look after myself!”

She took another swig of whiskey, coughing as the bitterness travelled down her throat.

“Duffy!” He sighed and reached for the whiskey bottle. She shook her head and took a large mouthful, the bottle out of Charlie’s grasp.

“Go away Charlie! I don’t need you! I don’t need anyone!”

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. This was going to be a lot harder than he anticipated.

“Is this about today?”

She didn’t verbally respond, instead Duffy moved and got up off the swing, moving further away from Charlie. That was when Charlie stood up and followed her.

“Talk to me?”

“Which part of go away are you struggling to grasp?”

“Duffy!”

“Go away!!” Duffy snapped and threw the whiskey bottle at Charlie. Luckily for him, it didn’t make contact and smashed at his feet instead. Duffy swallowed the lump in her throat, in a desperate attempt to keep the tears at bay. There was a definite atmosphere in the air between them.

“I’m sorry.”

“So you should be!”

“It was just a joke.”

“A joke?” She swallowed hard again, “How is calling me a dumb junior nurse, a joke?”

Charlie sighed, he hadn’t meant to upset her. It was just a comment. One that he was beginning to regret. Duffy harshly wiped the tear from her cheek.

“Jokes are meant to be funny but you’re just been an arrogant bastard as usual. Thinking you’re better than everyone else!”

“I’m sorry!”

“You know something, you can shove your apology somewhere the sun doesn’t shine!” She briefly paused, “I thought you liked me?”

“I did. I do.”

Duffy scoffed at his answer, “your fiancée is welcome to you. I mean you’re hardly anything to brag about, especially not in the bedroom department.” She wriggled her little finger with a smirk, turned around and walked away with her head held high. She stopped a few feet away, turned back and called;

“Charlie?”

He looked up and nodded, acknowledging he’d heard her.

“I’ll show you what this dumb junior nurse can do.”

As she walked away again, Charlie whistled to himself. She was sexy when she was angry.

That was the day Charlie fell in love.


End file.
